Seven Years For Love
by Fujihara Chitose
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin sebenarnya saling mencintai... Namun keduanya masih belum siap mengungkapkan perasaan masing - masing. Penghalangnya adalah Sungmin yang selalu jelaous dan Kyuhyun yang tidak peka. Jadi, bagaimanakah caranya agar mereka bisa bersatu?


**Seven Years For Love** © Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Member Super Junior**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, Romance abal

Don't Like, Don't read!

**Please don't be silent readers and do not plagiat this story**

.

©2014 Presented

.

-en**JOY-**

.

.

Sungmin merengut sambil memandang layar laptopnya. Kenapa sih magnae itu selalu membuatnya kesal. Kemarin baru saja dia menangis – nangis minta maaf pada Sungmin karena melupakan hari ulang tahunnya, sekarang dia mengupload fotonya dengan seorang yeoja cantik di twitter-nya.

Sungmin menekuk wajahnya. Siapa Yeoja cantik itu? Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelusuri asal usul yeoja yang sok akrab dengan si evil kesayangannya.

Kyuhyun masuk kekamar ketika Sungmin sudah mengetahui siapa yeoja itu. Dia adalah model video klip di single terbaru Kyuhyun.

"Kau sedang apa Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran karena Sungmin terus – menerus memandang layar laptopnya. Biasanya jika Kyuhyun pulang, Sungmin orang pertama yang menyapanya dan menanyakan kegiatannya. Sungmin tidak menjawab, malah mematikan laptopnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kebingungan.

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, Kyuhyun mengikuti Hyungnya. "Hyung, ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun gak mengerti. Sungmin berjalan kedapur lalu mengambil air putih dan meminumnya.

"Kau kenapa gak menyapaku, Hyung? Aku salah apa lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang wajah imut Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menatap tajam Kyuhyun dan meninggalkannya lagi. Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Kau kenapa Hyung?" Kyuhyun mulai memaksa. Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. "Fikirkan saja sendiri apa kesalahanmu!" Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun kasar. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap Sungmin berlalu darinya.

Ada apa sih dengan dia? Apa hari ini adalah jadwal Sungmin untuk jutek padanya? Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dan segera pergi ke kamar Leeteuk. Kebetulan Leeteuk sedang tidak ada kegiatan dan menghabiskan waktunya di dorm.

"Hai Kyuhyun!" sapa Leeteuk ramah begitu Kyuhyun masuk kekamarnya dengan muka masam. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk ketika Kyuhyun duduk disampingnya.

Leeteuk melepaskan earphone-nya. "Sungmin Hyung marah padaku," cerita Kyuhyun dengan nada sedih. Leeteuk merubah posisi duduknya jadi di depan Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kau melakukan hal apa lagi?" tanya Leeteuk sambil bertopang dagu. Terlihat jelas wajah Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi kesal, bingung dan sedih. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu, tadi pagi ketika aku berangkat dia masih baik – baik saja."

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Mungkin sudah saatnya kau menyatakan cinta padanya," kata Leeteuk. Pipi Kyuhyun merona. "Aku rasa belum saatnya, Hyung," desah Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran. "Aku akan mengatakannya ketika saat itu tiba," Kyuhyun tersenyum. Leeteuk mengangkat alisnya tinggi – tinggi. "Kapan saat itu akan tiba?" Leeteuk jadi bingung sendiri. "Ketika hari pergantian tahun," kata Kyuhyun. Leeteuk tersenyum. "Kau akan menyatakannya akhir tahun ini, eoh?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku rasa saat itu adalah saat yang tepat. Aku akan menjadikannya milikku seutuhnya. Aku tidak akan menyia – nyiakan moment itu," Kyuhyun menerawang.

"Nah, sekarang coba kau bicara baik – baik dengannya. Jangan sampai Sungmin marah – marah lagi padaku karena kau melakukan kesalahan untuk yang keseribu kalinya!" Leeteuk menepuk pundak dongsaengnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Gomawo Hyung sudah menenangkanku," Kyuhyun memeluk Leeteuk lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

Sungmin tertidur dengan pulasnya. Laptopnya menyala dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas fotonya dan seorang yeoja yang menjadi model video klipnya terpampang di hadapannya.

Kenapa Sungmin melihat yang seperti ini? Ini kan foto untuk memperkenalkan single terbarunya. Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin yang terlelap dalam mimpinya. Kyuhyun duduk disisi Sungmin dan membelai rambut hitam Sungmin.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kenapa kau marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Mata Sungmin terpejam dengan sangat indah. Kyuhyun mengecupnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku harap ketika kau bangun nanti, kau mau mengatakan apa kesalahanku," bisik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Sungmin membuka matanya dan mendengus kesal. "Jelas – jelas aku sudah menunjukkan sebuah clue untukmu, tapi kenapa tidak sadar juga eoh? Aku jealous tahu!" desis Sungmin sebal sambil menatap laptopnya.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana, Hyung?" tanya Sungmin ketika memergoki Yesung yang hendak pergi keluar lengkap dengan make up, topi hitam, kacamata berbingkai putih, kemeja kotak – kotak merah, biru dan hitam, celana jeans hitam, sepatu hitam dan tak lupa anting dan gelang – gelang di tangannya.

"Mau jalan – jalan sebentar," jawab Yesung sambil mengenakan earphone berwarna biru tua pemberian Ryeowook. "Aku ikut dong, Hyung," kata Sungmin. "Kajja sebelum member yang lain tahu," ajak Yesung. Kalau memberdeul tahu nanti pada minta ikut.

"Hyung," panggil Sungmin ketika mereka berjalan di jalanan sekitar dorm. Saat itu pukul 1 pagi dan jalanan sangat sepi. "Apa?" tanya Yesung.

Sungmin mengait lengan Yesung. "Aku sedang cemburu dengan Kyuhyun," cerita Sungmin. "Memang si evil itu ngelakuin apa lagi?" Yesung menatap Sungmin yang matanya sudah berkaca – kaca. "Dia berfoto bersama yeoja," isak Sungmin.

Yesung menghela nafas. "Hanya karena dia berfoto dengan yeoja? Bahkan Ryeowook juga sering berfoto dengan yeoja – yeoja di luar sana. Aku sama sekali tidak cemburu padanya," cerita Yesung.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau dan aku kan berbeda, Hyung," Sungmin menatap Yesung dengan tatapan memprotes. Yesung mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"Mungkin kau harus memberitahukan perasaanmu padanya," saran Yesung. Wajah Sungmin memerah. "Aku rasa.. belum saatnya, Hyung," desah Sungmin.

Yesung mengangkat alisnya tinggi – tingi. "Lalu kapan saatnya tiba?" tanya Yesung penasaran. "Mungkin, aku akan menunggu sampai aku benar – benar siap menerima Kyuhyun di dalam hidupku," jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Maksudmu? Sekarang ini kau belum bisa menerima Kyuhyun yang nyatanya sudah menjadi member Suju selama 7 tahun dan sekamar denganmu bertahun – tahun lamanya?" Yesung jadi bingung sendiri.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Bukan itu Hyung," Sungmin menghela nafas. "Aku hanya merasa takut. Takut kalau Kyuhyun membuatku makin jatuh cinta. Takut kalau pada akhirnya kita tidak dapat bersama," sambung Sungmin. Yesung terdiam.

"Jatuh cinta adalah sebuah anugrah. Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya. Jangan pernah takut, aku saja yang tidak disetujui orangtua Ryeowook masih akan tetap bertahan," Yesung berkata. Kini giliran Sungmin yang terdiam. "Aku kan sudah bilang, kau dan aku berbeda," kata Sungmin akhirnya.

Yesung menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Sudahlah, ayo sekarang kita pergi ke tepi danau. Di sana sangat indah," ajak Yesung sambil merangkul Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun memukul tembok disampingnya. Kyuhyun tak sengaja melihat Sungmin keluar dorm bersama Yesung. Hatinya kesal melihat sikap Sungminnya yang sama sekali tidak jutek pada Yesung. Sungmin bahkan menggandeng lengan Yesung dengan manja dan mau saja dirangkul Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin dan Yesung dari belakang. Sesekali bersembunyi dibelakang mobil yang diparkir atau di belakang tiang listrik. Mau kemana mereka sekarang? Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya. Kyuhyun menekan nomor Ryeowook.

"Ne… Cepatlah mereka sudah hampir jauh," kata Kyuhyun mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun memberitahukan Ryeowook bahwa Yesung pergi berdua dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun meminta Ryeowook ikutan memata – matai Yesung dan Sungmin.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Ryeowook tiba dengan nafas terengah – engah. "Kemana mereka, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya. "Mereka menuju kearah danau. Ayo cepat kita susul mereka," Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook.

Sungmin dan Yesung duduk di tepi danau. Banyak kunang – kunang disekitar danau. Bintang di langitpun bertebaran dengan indahnya di langit yang cerah.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Hyung?" tanya Sungmin bingung sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung.

"Apanya?" Yesung tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Sungmin.

"Aku masih jealous sama yeoja itu," Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. "Sudahlah, mana mungkin Kyuhyun suka sama yeoja itu. Jelas – jelas ia menyukaimu," kata Yesung. Sungmin menatap Yesung dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Benarkah? Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sungmin antusias.

Yesung tersenyum, "Hanya melihatnya saja aku sudah mengetahuinya." Pipi Sungmin bersemu merah. "Aku tidak yakin, Hyung," Sungmin mendadak deg – degan.

"Lihatlah kedalam matanya, ada cinta yang tulus didalamnya," bisik Yesung. Sungmin berteriak. "Hyuuuuung~ kau membuatku malu," tanpa sadar Sungmin melakukan aegyo. Yesung tertawa melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Hyung~," isak Ryeowook. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini dibelakangku, Lee Sungmin?" kata Kyuhyun geram. Kyuhyun hendak menghampiri Sungmin dan Yesung namun ditahan Ryeowook.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh, Kyu," sergah Ryeowook. "Siapa yang melakukan hal bodoh? Kau akan diam saja melihat kekasihmu pergi diam – diam bersama Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun emosi. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Sungmin dan Yesung.

"Lee Sungmin Hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersentak kaget dan Yesung langsung berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin bingung melihat si evil ini berdiri dihadapannya. "Kau fikir apa yang kau lakukan, Hyung? Kenapa kau mengendap – endap keluar dari dorm bersama Yesung Hyung?" teriak Kyuhyun marah.

"Kyu," panggil Ryeowook sambil berlari kearah Kyuhyun. "Wookie," desis Yesung. Yesung terpaku melihat air mata yang menetes di pipi Ryeowook.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Yesung bingung. "Kau kenapa sih? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pergi dengan Yesung Hyung?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada tinggi. Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Hyung? Kalau kau akan pergi bersama Sungmin Hyung? Katamu tidak boleh ada rahasia diantara kita?" tanya Ryeowook lirih. Yesung langsung menggenggam jemari Ryeowook.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya nanti. Sekarang kita harus pulang, jika Leeteuk Hyung tahu kita keliaran pagi – pagi buta begini kita bisa dihukum," ujar Yesung. Akhirnya Yesung, Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pulang kedorm.

.

.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas kesal. Seharian ini Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya. Sejak kejadian malam itu Kyuhyun tidak mau berbicara dengannya.

Sungmin bertambah kesal karena hari ini dia dan Kyuhyun kebagian jadwal libur dari kegiatan dan ditugaskan untuk membersihkan dorm karena ketahuan berkeliaran di luar dorm pagi – pagi buta oleh Leeteuk. Sungmin mencuci piring dengan bete. Kyuhyun malah asik – asikan main PSP di ruang Tv.

Sungmin merasa lelah karena harus membersihkan dorm seharian ini. Mulai dari pagi tadi. Ia memasak, mencuci baju memberdeul, membersihkan kamar memberdeul dan lain – lain. Belum lagi Sungmin harus menyapu, mengepel, mengelap meja, mengelap foto dan ratusan piala penghargaan.

Sungmin melakukannya sendiri karena Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Sungmin mengambil sapu dan hendak membersihkan ruang Tv. Disana Kyuhyun asik tiduran disofa sambil main PSP.

Sungmin berkacak pinggang. "Kyu," panggil Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin dengan suara keras. Kyuhyun masih tidak bergeming. "CHO KYUHYUN AKU INGIN MEMBERSIHKAN RUANGAN INI!" Teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan meninggalkan Sungmin. Sungmin makin kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Sungmin membanting sapu yang ia pegang dan menangis sesenggukan. "Aku lelah, harusnya kau membantuku," isaknya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Sungmin duduk dilantai sambil menutup wajahnya. Kyuhyun memasukkan PSPnya dan menghampiri Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berlutut dan langsung memeluk Sungmin. "Mianhae atas sikapku, Hyung," kata Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin tidak menjawab dan masih terus menangis.

"Aku akan membereskan sisanya. Sekarang Hyung duduk aja disini," Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin duduk di sofa. Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Sungmin dengan jemarinya. "Jangan menangis lagi, ne?" bujuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau mendiamkanku, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin lirih. Kyuhyun berdiri dan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku hanya kesal karena Hyung pergi secara diam – diam dengan Yesung Hyung. Padahal sebelum aku mandi, Hyung masih tertidur pulas," jawab Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun. "Aku cemburu, Hyung. Aku… Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan orang lain selain aku," jawab Kyuhyun malu – malu. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Kau cemburu padaku?" Sungmin menunjuk dirinya dengan imut. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Apakah kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sungmin blak – blakan. Kyuhyun benar – benar malu. "Ne," jawabnya singkat. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa kemarin kau jutek padaku, Hyung?" Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin bersemu merah. "Karena kau berfoto dengan yeoja yang kau share di twitter-mu," jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Apakah kau cemburu?" wajah Kyuhyun berubah ceria. Sungmin mengangguk. "Apakah itu tandanya kau menyukaiku?" Kyuhyun bertambah penasaran. Sungmin mengangguk lagi. Kyuhyun bersorak gembira dan langsung memeluk Sungmin.

Rasanya akhir tahun itu terlalu lama. Sungmin pun juga merasa sudah bisa menerima kehadiran Kyuhyun di hatinya. "Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita langsung menikah besok?" Kyuhyun bertanya dan langsung membuat Sungmin terkejut setengah mati. "MWOOOOOOOO?" Kyuhyun terkikik evil.

"Kau tidak boleh langsung menikah, Kyu," tiba – tiba Leeteuk muncul di ruang Tv. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung salah tingkah. "Saengil atas hubungan kalian. Aku turut bahagia. Sekarang, kalian tidak boleh lagi bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Dan aku tidak mau jadi penghubung diantara kalian!" ujar Leeteuk. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji, Hyung," kata Kyuhyun dibarengi anggukan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana jika Kyu melakukan kesalahan lagi? Masa aku harus menegurnya terus sih?" protes Sungmin. "Lalu bagaimana kalau Sungmin Hyung bermanja dengan memberdeul lain? Aku kan tidak mau terus terusan protes ke Sungmin Hyung," kali ini Kyuhyun yang protes. Leeteuk langsung mati kutu.

"Ahh… pokoknya kalian tidak boleh seperti itu lagi!" teriak Leeteuk sebal. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin cekikikan.

"Kalian memang pasangan evil dan lord aegyo yang aneh!" decak Leeteuk.

"Bukan, Hyung. Uri neun Kyumin oeyo~!" teriak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berbarengan. Mau tidak mau, Leeteuk tertawa melihat tingkah kedua dongsaengnya yang akhirnya jadian juga.

Setelah 7 tahun mereka saling menyukai satu – sama lain dan curhat padanya bertahun – tahun lamanya. Setelah itu, mereka harus saling menghargai satu – sama lain.

END

**Cuap – Cuap :**

Yeaaaaay Kyumin is Here~ Ini FF lama author. Udah lama banget bikinnya tapi baru di share. So, mianhae kalo kata – katanya aneh, banyak TYPO dan geje. Hehehe… Author harap semua readers terhibur dengan FF author yang abal ini ^^v

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review yang membangun dan membuat author semakin semangat membuat cerita pairing lainnya. Hehehe…

Dan satu lagi…

Don't be silent readers ne?

Gomawo~

LEFT REVIEW PLEASE :D

*bow*


End file.
